An Old Friend of the Family
by turtle1
Summary: A/U Fiction - Jack lives…will he and Rose be united?


Title:An Old Friend of the Family  
Summery:A/U Fiction - Jack lives…will he and Rose be united?  
Author: turtle | jmt@ed-3.com | http://www.thetitanicstop.com  
Rating: PG  
Category: Romance  
Archive: Fanfic.net, The Writing Room.....anyone else, please ask first.   
Feedback: yes please | jmt@ed-3.com  
Disclaimer: All situations are based on characters created by James Cameron.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Old Friend of the Family"  
  
TITANIC  
  
His eyes never left her face as the lifeboat began to lower. She looked so scared and small in that big lifeboat, but Jack felt a sense of relief none the same. Rose was safe in that lifeboat. As the tiny craft descended in a slow jerking manner, she looked around frantically at the men lowering the falls, and then back at him. His heart went out to her as he tried to reassure her with his eyes…this was the right thing to do.  
  
Rose quickly looked at the people surrounding her in the lifeboat, and then back at his face. She had never been more terrified in her life; not of her situation, but of the reality of enduring separation from that face.   
That face.   
Every fiber in her body suddenly screamed out…and she jumped to her feet.  
  
Jack and Cal watched in horror from above as Rose lunged for the opposite side of the lifeboat and leaped in the direction of the sinking Titanic. Because of the sway of the lifeboat from the falls, however, her jump fell short and Rose plummeted to the black freezing water below. Jack screamed her name, reaching down to her. He immediately pushed away from the railing toward the first class staircase, leaving Cal on the deck sputtering to himself.   
  
Rose surfaced from the black water and gasped from the cold pain the surrounded her. Everything seemed detached- as if she was experiencing her surroundings through a tube - yet horribly sharp and clear. Her gaze came into focus on the descending lifeboat directly above her, and panic tore through her frozen form. She managed a weak yelp and paddled towards Titanic, out of the lifeboat's way. The pain around her was intensifying, and Rose squeezed her eyes shut in order to gather her senses. As she heard the lifeboat settle in the water, Rose felt strong-arms pulling her up out of the cold torment and dropping her into the bottom of the lifeboat. She hit her head and was immediately felt pain and blackness spreading over her skull like a slow wave.   
  
She felt gentle hands pulling her up and covering her wet head and clothes with blankets. She heard their feminine voices soothing her in various languages. She did not care for their comfort…she hated herself for leaving him. Her spirit broken, she leaned her head against the women's shoulders and everything went black.  
  
After pushing his way through the mob of people fighting their way up the grand staircase, Jack finally made out on the promenade deck to where Rose had attempted her jump. Her leaned far over the railing, squinting at the water or the tiny lifeboat that was quickly gaining distance from the sinking ship. There was no trace of Rose in the water…had she been pulled back in the lifeboat? He could not be sure, as the lifeboat had moved out of the liner's field of light. He swore under his breath as he scanned the water for her form. Her swore even louder as her squinted at the lifeboat, looking for a glint of her red hair. He saw nothing.   
  
Suddenly, Titanic took a violent lurch forward, and Jack grabbed the rail in order to steady himself. The ship was sinking, and Jack was still without a clue as how he would save himself. He glanced again at the tiny retreating lifeboat that he hoped held his precious Rose, and began to run aft.  
  
  
  
CARPATHIA  
  
On Carpathia, Rose lost herself among the second-class passengers, giving her name as Rose Andrews. She chose the second class out of fear that Cal and her mother will seek her out in the third class. This is also the reason for her choice of last name: she feared if she taking Jack's last name would be too obvious, and would lead to her discovery. A generous second-class newlywed couple offered Rose space in their cabin, which she gratefully accepted. She immediately realized that the security of a cabin berth would greatly benefit her hope avoiding her mother and former fiancée.   
  
Rose cannot bear to think of Jack…or what she assumed to be his fate. She remembered the cold embrace of the water and it made her shudder to think of her Jack suffering that death. She squeezed her eyes shut to block out the overwhelming pain and guilt of his loss. She hated her weakness in not staying with him…  
  
  
  
Jack disappeared among the third class, assuming the name Jack Brown. He too, is fearful of further trouble from Cal and Ruth. He did not believe Rose was alive, and was fearful of what further trouble Cal would make for him. He is haunted by the image of Rose plummeting into the freezing ocean. He silent willed himself to shake the image off…he was going to need all of his strength to search the ship for her.  
  
  
Ruth and Cal were reunited in first class. They searched the first and third classes in vain for Rose and Jack...but found no signs of them.  
  
  
  
As she hid in one of Carpathia's second-class passenger rooms, Rose discovered the heart of the ocean necklace, as well as a large sum of money, in Cal's overcoat. She smiled to herself as she realized she was now in possession of what she needed in order to make her escape to freedom once Carpathia reached New York. She stood up and stepped over to the mirror where attempted to pin her hair up under a hat which she'd borrowed from her generous roommate. She needed to cover her red locks so not to be recognized as she questioned the stewards about Jack.  
  
  
  
  
Jack lit a cigarette as he leaned over Carpathia's poop deck rail. He had searched the entire ship for her...asked every steward and officer he could find. He even gone so far as to reveal himself to Molly Brown in hopes that she would know of Rose's whereabouts. Jack almost could not admit the reality that was beginning to become clear to him. He closed his eyes and willed his heart not to shatter at the thought of such a revelation.  
  
He sighed and threw his cigarette into the sea and sat down on the deck facing the water.  
He pulled out a few sheets of stationary and a pencil he'd lifted from Carpathia's first class reading room. He flipped the paper over and began to sketch Titanic as when he first saw her in Southampton....  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry miss, there's no Jack Dawson on the list."  
Rose felt her whole world shrivel up and die beneath her…she squeezed her eyes shut to withstand the horrible waves of pain that swept over her. She reached out her hand to steady herself against the hallway railing and she caught her breath. An awful churning had begun inside her.  
I should never have left him….  
  
  
  
Ruth's entire body was racked with grief and guilt. Carpathia had almost reached New York and they had still neither seen nor heard and sign of Rose. Ruth was beginning to fear the absolute worst regarding her daughter's fate.  
  
And Cal! He was so angry. He did not seemed to grieve for Rose...he seemed furious and frustrated about something. Almost as if he'd lost something and could not locate it....something he could not replace.  
  
Ruth was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. Some of the other survivors had begun to give them strange looks at mealtimes...Ruth began to notice people whispering as they walked by. Ruth squeezed her eyes shut and let the tears fall down her face. This could not be happening.  
  
  
  
NEW YORK  
  
Upon Carapathia's arrival in New York, Rose accepts the newlyweds' kind offer of a hotel for the night, where she enjoys a hot bath. Sleep, however, does not come easily, nor will it for some time. She cannot bear to entertain the slightest thought of Jack.   
  
The next morning, Rose purchased a train ticket and left the east coast for what she hoped would be forever.  
  
  
  
Ruth and Cal immediately left Carpathia's dock for the Waldorf Hotel. They remained in New York for a couple of weeks searching in vain for Rose, but soon returned to Philadelphia, partly to escape the uncomfortable public scrutiny under which Cal had now found himself.  
  
  
By the time Carpathia docked, Jack had completed a whole series of drawings of Titanic from the time she left Southampton to the sinking. He even drew a picture of the piece of wooden debris upon which he found refuge from the icy water. Jack submitted his drawings to the New York Times, and the series was reproduced in most of the major east coast newspapers and magazines. Jack suddenly found himself an illustrator in very high demand, and did several lucrative private portraits to support himself while in New York searching for Rose.  
  
  
  
CALIFORNIA  
  
Rose spent a brief period in Santa Monica, but eventually moved to Hollywood. She began to audition for small parts in local theater productions. After several attempts, she is overjoyed when she finally lands a small part in large production. When asked to submit her stage name for the theater bill, she simply replied "Rose Andrews."  
  
She was relatively sure exposure from her new job would not lead to her discovery by Cal or her mother. After all, they were in Philadelphia and she was in California. There was, however, a small part of her that feared Cal and her mother would somehow find her, and her old life would close in a chokehold around her again…like a corset that has been bound too tightly.  
  
Although she is relatively happy with the beginnings of her new life, something is churning away inside Rose; something driving her...something maddening. It eats away at her daily no matter what she indulges for distraction.  
  
  
  
PHILIDELPHIA  
  
Hockley Steel, Cal's family corporation, was a main steel supplier to Harland and Wolff when building Olympic and Titanic. Therefore, as a result of Titanic's loss, the quality of the steel used to build her, as well as the companies that supplied that steel, suffered harsh public criticisms and even senate investigation. To further complicate Cal's difficulties, his own personal conduct the night Titanic foundered has come into question: many wonder why Cal managed to survived when his young fiancée did not. In an age where chivalry and bravery in the face of death was essential to a man's status, Caledon Hockley survived the Titanic disaster only to be shunned as a coward when he returned home. As a result of his family's involvement with the materials used to build Titanic's faulty hull, and also his questionable behavior the night of the sinking, Cal suffered a mortal wound to his previously impeccable social status. He found himself the focus of ridicule and hostility in his former circles.  
  
Although Cal did hid best to maintain his former dignity and social standing, the scandal resulting from Titanic was more than from which even Cal could recover. After a year of supporting Ruth (mostly in attempts to maintain his social image), Cal becomes engaged to lesser Philly socialite, moves to a quiet Philadelphia suburb, and firmly turns Ruth away with not much more than a small monthly allowance.  
  
The exposure from the Titanic series drawings landed Jack a job offer illustrating prestigious national advertisement campaigns for a marketing firm in Philadelphia. Although he is at first hesitant about relocating to Philly because of Cal and Ruth take residence there, Jack finally resolves himself to the belief that he is above harm from them. Furthermore, the idea of living in the place where Rose spent most of her life was comforting to Jack. Therefore, he accepted the offer and packed his bags.   
  
Jack exceled at his work as an advertising illustrator. The only relief he finds from the guilt Rose's death is to draw…and his job gave him plenty of subject material. Jack drew advertisements for everything imaginable: soap, clothing, saddles and furniture. One afternoon, while sketching an advertisement intended for a magazine, he suddenly found himself singing under his breath as he looked up into space….  
"Oh, say…let us fly dear"  
He looked down at the drawing…it was of a Louis Seize-style loveseat.  
  
Jack's newfound success allows him to spend his free time experimenting with a previously unaffordable medium: oil paints. Within a short period of time, a wealthy Philly art dealer discovers his oils and drawings. Jack's career explodes. He becomes one of the richest, if not the most aloof, men in Philadelphia. He does not mingle frequently with the people of high society, although they are more than willing to accept him in their circles. He remembers Rose's world and the pain it caused her. He had no wish to involve himself in that type of existence. Jack did, however, finds some amusement in Cal's fall from social aristocracy and was quite relieved to read about his marriage.   
  
Jack and Cal eventually crossed paths in social circles. The years had done nothing to resolve their differences; however, the years had simply made their differences seem irrelevant. Although Cal would always look at Jack in a slightly condescending way, Jack did not care. His knowledge of Cal's attempt to shoot Rose and himself was more than enough to destroy any reputation that Cal had managed to salvage after Titanic; and he knew Cal would always fear him for that reason.   
  
Although relatively happy with his life in Philadelphia, Jack did not entertain the company of women. Jack never recovered from the loss of Rose, nor did he ever release himself from the burden of guilt he carried because of her death. Rose's memory was enough to keep his heart company for a lifetime.  
  
  
  
ROSE  
  
In California, Rose's budding career is became somewhat stable as she gains a leading role in a major production. Although reading of Cal's engagement in the newspapers was a huge burden lifted from her shoulders, she was still tormented by a restlessness within her...it was something that ached every part of her every day….  
  
One evening, she flopped into the dusty backstage couch outside the theater costume room. It had been a horribly long and hot fourteen-hour rehearsal day. She found she was still having difficulties in adjusting to the hot California climate, and these long sweaty days left her feeling wilted. All she wanted was to be able to return to her apartment and take bath. As she sighed loudly and wondered how long the costume director would keep her for adjustments, she absent-mindedly began to flip through a magazine that was laying on a nearby coffee table.  
  
"Where to?…to the sky dear"  
Rose sang to herself as she thumbed through the pages: articles about proper etiquette, recipes, editorials, and advertisements. Her thoughts wandered aimlessly until one of the advertisements caught her eye…. a French loveseat. Rose laughed to herself as she thought it was the type of furniture that her mother would have loved, and was immediately silent when the churning inside of her grew enormously worse….  
  
  
  
RUTH  
  
Abandoned by Cal with only a small allowance, Ruth finds herself unable to support herself. In desperation, she manages to secure employment as a nanny for an affluent Philly family. As she strolled a street of her employer's neighborhood one afternoon, a large black car pulls to the curb and a man jumps out, moving across the sidewalk, toward one of the large homes. Ruth's hand flew to her mouth, "Mr. Dawson?"  
  
When Jack learned of Ruth's financial situation, he offered to help. Not because he feels pitied Ruth, but because he believed it would have pained Rose to see her mother in such a ruined state. Jack took Ruth in his own home and gave her a small suite and a small allowance.   
  
At first, Ruth attempted to help out with the house duties, but since her lack of skills often caused more harm than help, Jack insisted that she "retire," and serve as the lady of his house. Ruth, relieved and grateful, agreed; and spent a great deal of time and effort to decorate and maintain the house in a manner that would be pleasing to Jack. She searched out and purchased (always with Jack's approval) all of the furniture, rugs, and draperies in the home. She covered the walls with various works of art - many of them Jack's.   
  
Ruth attempted to entertain in her former social circles, and for a while her former friends responded. Sadly, however, the high society circles were not interested in Ruth, but in her aloof benefactor whom produced the most prized works of modern art available at that time. It did not take long for her guests' true motivations became obvious to Ruth, and she ceased her efforts to be reaccepted into their circles. Since then, Ruth spent much of her time reading, sewing, managing the household and visiting with the few friends still true to her. The loss of her daughter, her former life and friends, coupled with the harsh experiences of servitude life has aged and broken the former steely society matron.   
  
  
  
PHILIDELPHIA REVISITED  
  
In California, the gnawing feeling was more than Rose could bear. As the years passed, she identified the source of this churning as regret from abandoning her mother. Rose hated to admit it, but she felt an overwhelming sense of guilt for the pain she had caused her mother in allowing her to believe she was dead. As time passed, and as Rose became more confident of herself and her new life, she began to consider seeking out her mother...perhaps revealing herself to her mother would provide relief to the churning guilt from which she suffered.   
  
In time, the uneasiness became more than she could live with. Rose booked a train east.  
  
  
Jack sat in is third floor home studio, gazing out the window. The years had been kind to him in some ways... those blue eyes had gained many years of wisdom....and pain. He glanced over toward the far wall and let his eyes roam over the drawings hung there for what must have been the millionth time....  
...the pictures were all of her face.  
  
  
  
Rose stepped off the train at the station in Philadelphia. She instantly recognized the smell of her childhood and shuttered. She almost turned and jumped back into the safety of the train, but the gnawing inside her strengthened her resolve. She had come here to close this chapter of her life. She had a new life, as Rose Andrews, one which she would not let her Dewitt Bukater past destroy. She took a deep breath and began walking towards the street. She must find her mother.  
  
  
  
Rose sat in the private investigator's office trembling. The detective she had hired had sent a message to the hotel that he had located her mother. Now there she sat...waiting for the information she hoped would put and end to the awful churning in her soul that she had endured for years. She got the address...now it was up to her. Soon this would be over and she could go back to her life in California and forget about this...but first.... first she had to put this to rest.  
  
  
OLD FRIEND OF THE FAMILY  
  
Rose rang the bell to the door of the posh home and was admitted by the maid. Rose was lead into the parlor and told to wait while the maid announced her. When the maid asked her name, Rose quickly said she was an old friend of the family, and gave the maid a look of warning not to inquire further. The maid scurried off and left Rose to examine the wonderful works of art which covered the room. Rose had always loved art, but had not allowed herself to enjoy much of it since...well, it simply brought back memories she did not wish to relive. She had not thought of the ship or.... She did not allow even his name to enter her thoughts. She stepped around the sofa and moved towards the mantle in order to in order to examine one of the paintings more closely...it was a seashore at sunset...with tiny hoof prints stretching down the beach. As she studied the painting, a voice rang in her head...a voice she had not allowed herself to hear in her mind since that night.....  
  
  
  
Jack heard the maid answer the door. He wondered who would be calling.... he nor Ruth rarely received visitors. He decided to save the maid the trouble of climbing the steps to his third story studio. He sighed, glanced again at the drawing upon which he was working, and slowly turned towards the doorway and the steps. As he walked out of the room, the drawing is swept off the workbench and fluttered to the floor...the few beginning lines on the paper formed the distinct outline of her face.  
  
  
  
"We'll ride horses on the beach..."  
NO! Rose's mind screamed in silent protest to push the voice from her head. The voice was instantly followed by sharp pains in her chest.  
"right in the surf..."  
NO! Rose squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. She shook her head in order to rattle out the voice her heart could not bear to hear. She could not allow herself to think of such things....she could not allow her heart to remember....  
  
  
  
Jack sings softly to himself as he descends the last fight of steps to the ground floor. His mind wanders back to the studio...to the barely begun drawing of her...  
"…up she goes..."  
He stepped off the last step to the ground floor and turned to enter the parlor....  
"…up she goes...."  
  
  
  
"up she goes....up she goes...."  
Rose clamped her hands against her ears to squeeze out the voice in her head...he breathing was hard and fast. Why? Why now? Why was this voice she had worked so hard to forget now so real and unavoidable? Her hands pressed against her stomach as she fought to get control of her breathing and her racing heart. This was about her mother....she was here for her mother. Not him. She was here to put this awful restlessness to an end forever by making her peace with her mother. This was not about...she pushed that name from her mind and scolded herself. She could not fall apart now...she needed to be strong in order to confront her mother. She took a deep breath and slowly turned around to make her way back to the couch.  
  
  
  
She saw a figure in the doorway...and everything went black.  
  
  
  
Jack stepped toward the entrance of the parlor and froze. That hair…it was curly and red...bound up in a knot and secured with a comb. Her shoulders were heaving as if she were having trouble breathing. She slowly turned....and he saw her face. His eyes widened and his mouth opened. He stood completely paralyzed as she dropped in a dead faint to the floor.  
  
  
  
Ruth and the maid were standing in Ruth's sitting room when they heard the scream. They looked at one another in horror for a brief moment before they both hurried down the stairs to the parlor. They rushed in the room to find Jack on the floor rocking a woman in his arms. He was repeating her name over and over as he held her body with one arm and fought to undo her dress buttons with the other. He paused only to bark up at the maid to get the smelling salts....that is when Ruth saw the woman's face.   
  
  
  
She cried out to the almightily as she dropped to her knees. She threw herself upon to two figures on the floor, hugging them for a moment before she went to work loosening the woman's bindings...sobbing as she did so. The maid rushed back into the room with the salts. Jack grabbed it out of her hand and began to wave it under the woman's nose. Ruth sat back on her heels and told the maid to go for water.  
  
  
  
The woman's eyes flickered open, and her gaze came into focus on his face. She blinked slowly in bewilderment. "Am I dead?"  
  
  
He laughed out loud. "No."  
  
  
The churning inside her was finally at peace. She looked at him in amazement and confusion. How could this be? She touched his face...  
"...Jack?"  
  
  
He grinned.  
  
  
They were married three months later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"An Old Friend of the Family" © 2000 turtle | jmt@ed-3.com | http://www.thetitanicstop.com  



End file.
